


We're Starting A Family.

by Geekygirl669



Series: Being with you, it's everything. [3]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Matthew Casey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Casey and Severide finally tell the rest of their fire family about their pregnancy. But when Casey tells his ex-wife things don't go as well as he would have liked.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Kelly Severide
Series: Being with you, it's everything. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078991
Comments: 24
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Casey sighed as he tried to get the buttons on his, they were actually Severide’s but no one other than his boyfriend and was going to know that he had already grown out of his own, trousers to meet.

“Babe.” Severide said softly as he walked into the room. “I think it’s probably time we told everyone and to get Boden to put you on light duty.”

“I know.” Casey agreed with a small nod as he finally got the button done up, keeping his hand pressed on the small swell of his stomach. “I know.”

“It’s only going to be for a few months.” Severide pointed out as he moved to stand behind his boyfriend. “Then you can go back to work like normal.”

“I know.” Casey nodded leaning back onto the other man. “You still think you can help get me a transfer to Arson?”

“Yeah I know someone I can talk too.” Severide placed his arms around Casey’s and waist, placing his hand next to Casey’s on the other man's stomach. “Gou sure you want to transfer to Arson?”

“Yeah. It will be better if I just transfer. Don’t think I could take being at the station while not being able to go on calls.” Casey promised a small smile on his face. “And I don’t think I could take more than a few weeks of not actually working.”

“Then I will make that call. Get it sorted before next shift.” Severide promised leaving a small kiss on Casey’s neck. “Are we going to tell the team before or after we talk to Boden?”

“We should talk to Boden at the beginning of next shift, tell everyone at Molly’s after. I don’t want people treating me like the pregnant person on my last shift.”

“Okay.” Severide agreed with a small nod. “Although I would kind of have liked everyone to know, stop you from doing anything stupid and getting hurt.”

“I am not going to do anything stupid, I know what I have to lose if somthing goes wrong.” Casey assured him with a small comforting smile on his face. “And it’s just one more shift, then I’ll be at arson for the rest of my pregnancy and you won't have to worry at all.”

“Can’t wait for that.” Severide told him having spent every call that Casey had been on since they found out he was pregnant worried that something would happen to the two most important people to him. “Are you going to let Gabby know?”

“Yeah, I’ll text or call her after we’ve told everyone else, she deserves to at least hear this from me.” Casey confirmed with a small nod. “I have a job in about twenty minutes so you better let go off me so that i can actually go.”

“If I have too.” Severide reluctantly pulled away from his boyfriend and watched as Casey walked over to their bed continuing to get ready for his day.

**********************************************************

Walking into the station the next day Casey tried not to think about everything that was worrying him, because he knew there was no need to worry about it. Everyone was going to be happy for him and Severide.

“Hey baby.” Severide smiled over at the younger man as he walked into the locker room.

“Hey.” Casey smiled back as he walked round to the other side of the locker’s, opening his and quickly pulled out his work shirt.

“You okay?” Severide asked as he walked around the lockers to look at his boyfriend. “You seem a little off this morning.”

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?” Severide could tell just from the sound of the other man’s voice that Casey wasn’t okay and that something was bothering him. “Because you know you can tell me if somthing is wrong”

“I know I can Sev, I know. But I am fine.’ Casey promised sounding a lot more sure of his answer this time. “I’m going to get ready then we can go talk to Boden.”

“Okay.” Severide agreed with a small nod. “I’ll be in my office when you're ready.”

Casey watched as Severide walked away before he turned back to his locker, getting ready for what would be his last shift as House 51 for a while.

“Chief.” Severide said as he knocked on Boden’s office, opening the door just far enough so poke his head through. “You got a second.”

“Yeah.’ Boden nodded as he gestured for the younger man to come in, looking up from his work as Casey shut the door behind him. “What can I do for you two?”

“I’m binging transferred to Arson.” Casey started as he stood in front of the desk, his hands behind his back. “And it’s not because of anything bad. I’m pregnant.”

Boden looked between the pair in shock for a second before he pushed himself up from the chair and rounded his desk to pull both men in for a quick hug, saying his congratulations as he did.

“I still have one last shift here. And we don’t want everyone else to know until after.” Casey explained knowing that the chief would understand and do this for him. “We’ll tell everyone else at Molly’s tomorrow.”

“Okay, I will not mention anything to anyone.” Boden promised them with a small nod. “I am really happy for you too.”

“Thanks Chief.”

***********************************************************

Casey’s last shift was rather uneventful, they only had a couple of calls and none of them were all that serious. And by the time he got to Molly’s he was more than ready to tell everyone else the happy news.

“Hey.” Casey smiled as he walked up to his boyfriend, who was already sat at the bar. “How long have you been here?” He asked knowing that he had arrived a little later than he originally planned too.

“A couple minutes.” Severide assured him as he pointed to a glass next to his own one. “I got you a soda.”

“Thanks.” Casey smiled as he took a seat next to the older man, leaning over to place a small kiss on Severide’s cheek. “Everyone else here yet?”

“I think so.” Severide nodded as he took a quick look around not having taken much notice of who else was in the bar. “We should probably wait at least a couple of minutes to tell anyone though.”

“Yeah.” Casey agreed before he called Hermann over to order one of the small snakes they serve at Molly’s. “Hey Hermann, is Sylvie here?”

“Yeah, she’s sitting over there.” Hermann pointed behind Casey and too the table in the back where Sylvia and Kidd were sitting.

“Thanks. I’ll be back in a minute.” Casey told Severide before he pushed himself up from the bar and walked over towards the table. “I’m guessing you already know?” He said when he finally reached the table.

“Yeah she told me almost as soon as you confirmed it.” Kidd agreed with a nod, Casey not shocked or mad in the slightest that Sylvia had told her, she was horrible at keeping secrets.

“We're planning on telling everyone.” Casey told them as he took a seat next to Kiss. “Today was my last shift at 51 for a while.”

“It was?” Sylvia asked, sounding a little upset by the news.

“Yeah, getting transferred to Arson till I can go back to work normally. I was wondering if you could just get everyone to come round to the bar, I don't really want to shout the news to every single person in here.”

“Yeah of course.” Both women agreed more than happy to help the couple tell the rest of their team. “When do you want us to do it?”

“Anytime is fine, just want everyone here so we don't have to go round and tell people.” Casey wanted to tell everyone but he also had enough people out of the firehouse that he needed to tell and he didn't want anyone close to him to find out from anyone other than himself or Severide. “Thanks for this.”

“Of course Matt.” Sylvia smiled as Casey got up from the table and walked back over towards Severide.

It wasn’t long before the rest of their house were all standing around Severide and Casey at the bar and with a small smile on his face Casey looked at them and happily announced. “I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Hermann asked in shock looking over at the two younger men.

“I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby.” Casey confirmed before both men were brought into hugs, everyone else in their little found family happily congratulating them and saying how excited they were that there was going to be a new member to their little family.

*********************************

Casey sighed as he looked down at his phone knowing this was something he was going to have to do soon. They had told the rest of the team the night before and he didn’t want Dawson to find out from anyone other than himself. But Casey wished he didn't have to.

“You could text her?” Severide pointed out as he walked out of their bathroom, a towel hanging low on his hips.

“I can’t.” Casey shook his head. “This isn't really news, you tell someone over text.”

“Casey, you don’t owe her a text message letting her know, not after what happened last time we saw her, let alone a phone call. If you want to be the person to tell her, text her and be done with it. You don’t need the stress this is obviously causing you.” Severide told the younger man with a small sigh hating what all of this was doing to the other man. “If she’s not happy for you that's her problem. She knows how much you’ve always wanted a kid and if even a small part of her still cares about you she will just be happy.”

“When did you get so smart?” Casey asked with a small laugh before he looked back down at his phone. “I will text her and tell her that way.”

“Good.” Severide nodded as he walked away from the door and over to his wardrobe getting changed.

As his boyfriend got ready for bed Casey looked down at the phone trying to work out the best way to tell his ex-wife about his pregnancy.

“She lives in another country and has no plan on coming back anytime soon.” Severide pointed out as he pulled a t-shirt over his head, having been able to sense the other man’s worry from across the room.

“I know.” Casey nodded not looking up from his phone, as the right words started to form in his head and he typed out the long message. “Do you think, ‘I’m really sorry to be doing this over text but I wanted you to hear this from me. I’m pregnant. Severide is the other father and were really happy about this. The rest of the team all know now and I wanted this to come from Me.’ that’s good?”

“Yeah Matt send it.” Severide confirmed with a small nod.

“Okay.” Casey nodded before he hit the send button on the phone before he could chicken out. “Everyone knows that were having a baby now.”

“That they do.” Severide agreed with a small nod as he walked over to stand in front of his boyfriend, placing his hands on the younger man’s shoulders. “It’s getting very real.”

“It’s been real with me for a while now Sev, you know with the morning sickness and growing waist size.” Casey pointed out with a small laugh as he wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist, pulling him in closer. “But yeah with everyone knowing, it makes it feel a lot more real.”

“A good real. A really good real. I can’t wait for this baby to get here.” Severide leaned down to kiss his boyfriend a huge smile on both man’s faces. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Did Dawson ever get back to you?” Severide asked about three weeks later as he and Casey got into bed.

“No.” Casey shook his head leaning back against his head board as he grabbed his book off of the side table. “I never hear back from her. I think that’s the best way this could have gone.”

“Really?” Severide asked, having thought that Casey would have wanted some kind of congratulations. “You don’t want her to say anything?”

“What would she say Sev. I have no idea what I would say to her if she told me she was pregnant.” Casey shrugged his shoulders not getting the big deal about this. “I really don’t care if she replies to me Sev. I am happy. We are having a baby together and I don’t need my ex-wife to say congrats.”

“Okay.” Severide nodded as he turned the TV on, flipping through till he found something he wanted to watch. “Otis wanted me to tell you that he can’t wait for you to be back at work. I think the new lieutenant is driving all of them crazy.”

“You can tell him that I will be back three months after the baby is born.” Casey and Severide had already worked out how much time each of them were going to take off, with Severide taking a month off before he goes back to work and Casey taking three, Severide then taking another two months off. “And that he has to put up with any replacement they have between then and now.”

“I will tell him that.” Severide agreed with a small nod. “Hermann also offered any of the old baby stuff he has.”

“That’s nice of him. Tell him we might just take him up on that offer.” Casey told him with a small smile before he opened his book and looked down at the next page, about to start reading when Severide interrupted him.

“You should stop by the station.” Severide told him with a small smile. “You haven't been by since your last shift.”

“I know I haven't. It’s just a little weird being there when I can’t actually work.”

“I know but everyone misses you. I miss seeing you at work and the hot shower sex we have there.” Severide laughed as he looked over at the younger man with a small suggestive look.

“I might come round at some point.” Casey agreed with a small nod. “I do miss the hot shower sex and make our sessions in your office.”

“I should hope you do.”

*******************************************************

Casey looked down as his phone signalled a text message, shocked when he saw Dawson’s name on the screen.

Casey looked around the small office quickly before he picked his phone up and unlocked it, looking down at the text message in shock. ‘You’ll get pregnant for Severide but not for us.’

Casey couldn’t understand what Dawson meant, she had never once asked him to carry the baby for them she had always seemed set in stone about being the one to carry their kid. That had been the big problem between them towards the end of their relationship. Casey would have been more than happy to carry their kids, anything so that they could have started a family together. And he couldn’t believe that was her reply to his news.

‘What are you talking about?’ Was the reply Casey settled on a couple of minutes later, not sure how else to reply to her.

Casey tried not to let Dawson’s mood affect his day and as he packed up his things, making his way down to his car before over to the firehouse he decided that for the moment the best option was to not tell Severide about the text. He didn't want Severide to get mad over this, not yet any way. If the text’s carried on the way they started he would tell his boyfriend but he didn't get the point of bringing it up yet.

“Casey?” Hermann shouted as the younger fire-fighter made his way up towards the firehouse.

“Hey.” Casey smiled at his team, always happy to see them.

“This is a nice surprise.” Severide agreed from where he was sat in his seat around the squad table.

“I have an early day today so I decided to come round.” Casey shrugged trying not to make a big deal out of this. “Our baby’s going to spend enough time around here once it is born might as well start before.”

***************************************

Dawson didn’t reply until the next morning, and then it was only with a small simple text, ‘you know exactly what I mean.’

The text just confused Casey even more than the first one had. He had no clue what Dawson meant and he wanted to know. Well a part of him did, another part of him was actually worried to find out.

But Casey’s sent the next text a lot quicker ‘I don't know what you mean, we never once talked about me carrying our baby. You wouldn’t think of any option other than you carrying it.’ There was no hesitation as he tried to think of the nicest way to say it, he just said exactly what he wanted to.

“Hey you okay?” Severide asked as he walked through the front door, looking tired after his shift.

“Yeah I’m fine babe.” Casey smiled over at the other man before taking a big bite out of his toast. “I can’t hang around for long. I’m gonna be late.”

“Okay.” Severide nodded as he walked over to place a small kiss on the other man’s head.

“There’s bread in the cupboard. I didn’t know either you would be home when I left so I didn’t make anything.” Casey explained as he went back to eating his breakfast. “How was work?”

“It was good. A kind of boring shift.” Severide shrugged as he owned the cupboard reaching in to take the bread out. “It was nice having you around the house. Even for only an hour.”

“It was nice being there.” Casey agreed with a small nod. “I’ll see you later.” Casey pushed himself up from the small stole and started to make his way over towards the door.

“Love you.” Severide shouted after his boyfriend.

“Love you too.” Casey shouted back before he walked out of their apartment and downstairs to his car, Dawson’s message still replaying over and over in his head.

Dawson got back to him a lot quicker this time. And it was with a simple text, ‘You never offered for us.’ Casey looked down at the text for what felt like a long time before he placed his phone back down on the desk deciding to deal with it all later.

*********************************************************

Deciding to deal with it all later ended up being the wrong option for Casey to make as only a couple hours later he had forgotten that he needed to text her back and the next morning Dawson sent him another message, one that Severide saw.

“Dawson texted you.” Severide said as he walked out of their room, looking over at his boyfriend who was seat on the sofa with a hand resting on his still rather small baby bump. “She said ‘You could have offered to do it for us but you never did.’ What is she talking about?”

Casey sighed as he reached for the remote, pausing the TV as he sat up straighter. “She replied to my message.”

“You didn’t tell me.” Severide pointed out as he moved over to sit by his boyfriend.

“I didn’t want you to have to deal with it.” Casey explained softly. “And I didn’t think it would go in the direction it did.”

“She’s mad?” Severide guessed as he leaned back on the sofa, handing Casey his phone.

“Yeah. It doesn't matter though. She’s shocked and maybe a little hurt. Give her time and she’ll leave me alone about it. I’m sure of it.” Casey assured Severide with a small smile placing a hand on the other man’s leg.

“Okay.” Severide nodded knowing that Casey knew Dawson better than he did and deciding to let him deal with it however he wanted to. “Tell me if it gets worse.”

“It won’t, but I will tell you.”

“Thank you.”

*******************************************************

Casey was right and after a few days of just ignoring Dawson she left him alone, no more texts of any kind. Things going back to the way they were before between the pair. And Casey was perfectly okay with that. He didn’t need Dawson in his life anymore he had Severide and in a few months he was going to have their kid, and that was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the second and last chapter, and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> I am planning on writing one or two more stories in this series, with at least one of them being a multi-chapter story.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> I will be posting the next chapter in two days.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
